fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kuroobi
Kuroobi (クロオビ, Kuro'obi) is a ray merman and an officer of the Arlong Pirates and a former member of the Sun Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Hisao Egawa (Japanese) Kuroobi has the typical appearance of a martial artist, with a dark blue gi and a black belt, his hair is tied into a straight ponytail. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the right side of his chest. Whether this tattoo does or does not cover a slave mark is currently unknown. His birthday is October 25th. The Young Past Days Fifteen years ago, when he was part of the Sun Pirates, his hair was afro-like. Gallery Personality Kuroobi is one of the strictest members in his crew and has always been wary of Nami's supposed allegiance to Arlong. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher **Jimbei *Arlong Pirates **Arlong **Hatchan **Choo *Momoo Family Neutral *Nami *Macro Pirates **Macro **Gyaro **Tansui Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Humans *Bellemère *Genzo *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Usopp **Sanji *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Abilities and Powers As a merman, Kuroobi possesses great strength. In fact, his physical power makes him second only to Arlong in that respect. As one of Arlong's direct subordinates, he holds great authority over his crew. Merman Karate Kuroobi practices "Merman Karate" to fight his opponents. He is a level 40 practitioner of this martial art, causing great injury to Sanji in their battle. As a merman, Kuroobi has an advantage underwater. Kuroobi states his ultimate technique is "The Thousand Brick Fist". It is unknown actually how strong this punch is, as Sanji beats Kuroobi into submission before Kuroobi actually executed the move. Weapons He is also an adept swordsman. Eight years ago, when Arlong was about to kill Bellemère and abduct Nami, Kuroobi blocked the bullets from Genzo and swiftly slashed his body with a cutlass. History Past Kuroobi, Chew, and Hatchan planned to open a takoyaki store when they were younger. At some point, they had given up this dream to become members of the Arlong Pirates. After Tiger Fisher attacked Mariejoa and formed the Sun Pirates, the Arlong Pirates integrated with Tiger's crew. During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Navy men. One day a former human slave named Koala boarded their ship to return to her home in Foolshout Island. After returning her to her home, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by the Navy. They lost their ship and Tiger was badly wounded during the battle. Tiger soon died from his wounds and Arlong was later captured. Kuroobi was then under the command of Jimbei. One day, Jimbei received an invitation to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea. After Jimbei accepted the position, Arlong was released. When the Sun Pirates split up, Kuroobi went with Arlong's crew. The Arlong Pirates then head for East Blue. At the arrival of the Arlong Pirates to Cocoyahi Village, Kuroobi was following orders of his captain, Arlong, by wreaking havoc in the island and raiding its towns. The Arlong Pirates then took over Nami's village, killing Bellemère in the process. During the the raid in Nami's house, he was the one who cut Genzo, giving him the scars he has in the present time. Synopsis East Blue Saga Decisive Battle in Arlong Park Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Mermen Strength Users Category:Merman Karate Users Category:Prisoners